


Bliss

by cassandrasfisher



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint a college student who decided to sign up for a worldwide chat room meets a young man. They get to talking and their friendship grows what will happen when the young man's work bring him to where Clint is living? Will spark fly or will their meeting end in disaster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Marvel Big Bang 2015.

Clint had studied for the past three hours, so he thought it was a good time to take a break. He had made a friend through a chat network and he wanted to get online and invite his friend to come and visit him sometime soon. He looked down, only to see Shadow, the pitbull he shared with his best friend Natasha, sleeping. Shadow and he had been through alot together and Clint was glad he had him as a companion.

 

He was lonely after he had graduated high school. All his friends had moved on with their lives and seemed to forget about him. He wasn’t sure where he would be if he had never saved Shadow or met Natasha. His life wasn’t something he could say was easy.

 

His brother Barney had taken care of him since their parents died when they were younger. At that time he was lost and close to hanging out with the wrong crowd. Natasha came along and kept him from going down that path. They had been roommates together at the beginning, but when Bucky asked Natasha to move in with him she said yes. Natasha moved in with Bucky. It took a little while for all of them to adjust to the new arrangement.

 

It was a Friday afternoon and he didn’t have any classes that day. It gave him time to catch up on his homework. College was a lot harder than high school. He had wished he had listened to Mr. Coulson back then but, of course no hormonal teenager was going to listen to old people talk about real life Now he had three papers due in two weeks and he was only halfway done with his second paper. He knew that if he didn’t take a break now then he would end up getting more stressed out then he already was.

 

Clint wondered what Briareos was doing at this very moment. Clint logged into the chat room. He had met Briareos a day after he signed up for Worldchat and they had been chatting since then.

 

Of course, the both of them had been careful at the beginning. They went with first names only with no personal information. So far, no images, addresses, or phone numbers had been given out in the time they had chatted. After a time, they had told each other the state they lived in but not the city. They knew one day the city would not be an issue for them. He hoped the time would come soon. He did want to meet Briareos.

 

As they talked Clint had been able to vent to him about college, he wasn’t sure if Briareos really listened or even if he care about him. He got his answer after he finished venting about a particular assignment he had received that week. Briareos had been nice enough to send him a few link to pages to get him started on a paper which needed to be turned in the next week.

 

Even though Clint didn’t know Briareos in real life, he knew him through their chat sessions. Clint had fallen in love with him. The way Briareos helped him when he needed was one of the reason why he loved him. Another reason was because they could talk about almost everything and Briareos would never say anything mean to him. Of course he wasn’t going to tell Briareos he was in love with him. They had never talked about their sexual orientation. Clint wasn’t about to ruin what he had with Briareos.

 

He looked at his laptop screen. Howlingwolf was online. That was Briareos screen names. There was a smile on Clint face. He clicked on the name. A new window opened up.

 

Hawkeye: Hey, just wanted to see if you were online and can chat.

 

Howlingwolf: Hey, how’s the studying going? How's Shadow doing? I have a little while before I have to head to a meeting, but I am all yours until then.

 

Clint didn’t know what to think about the last bit of Briareos’s sentence. It was sweet that he said Clint had his attention. Clint didn’t want to jump to any conclusions without getting all the facts first. So he just stored it away to ask Briareos what he meant later. Clint wiped his hands on his pants and told a few deep breathe as he calmed himself. He needed to calm down. There was no uses in reading too much into the last sentence he had typed. He turned his attention back to the screen.

 

Hawkeye: I’ve got three papers due next week. I’ve gotten one and half papers done. Shadow is sleeping next to my feet. How’s your day going?

 

Howlingwolf: Good to hear he's okay. My day is okay, but it’s a lot better now that I’m talking to you. I know you can get it done. If I could I would be there to help you study.

 

Hawkeye: That’s sweet of you, but you have a job. You can’t drop everything to just come and see me.

 

Howlingwolf: Clint, I could. I have a lot of vacation days saved up. I can, but I will only come if you want me to visit. I know we haven’t talked about this yet. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this. I can set this up only if you are comfortable with me visiting you.

 

Clint knew what his answer was immediately. It’d been three years, so it was about time they met.

 

Hawkeye: Yes. I’d like you to come to visit me. I can come pick you up from the airport and you can stay at my place. I live in an apartment five minutes away from campus.

 

Howlingwolf: When should I come? What city do you live in?

 

Clint felt comfortable enough to give out the information to him.

 

Hawkeye: Anytime is good with me. Just let me know when so I can meet you at the airport.I live in Baumount, Michigan, so the closest airport would be Alpena County Regional Airport. It’s a ten minute drive to my apartment.

 

Howlingwolf: How does tomorrow at six sound?

 

Hawkeye: That was quick….

 

Clint looked at the screen when he told him the time, the fact they would actually be meeting started to be a reality. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. Clint shook his head. This isn’t a person he just met. This was someone he knew for three years and was comfortable talking to. So the doubt was pushed back.

 

Howlingwolf: I already booked the tickets once you told me where you lived.

 

Hawkeye: Then I will see you at 6pm.

 

Howlingwolf: How will I know you?

 

Hawkeye: I’ll be the one wearing a purple t-shirt with a white arrow on it.

 

Howlingwolf: Good to know. I’ll be wearing a purple business suit, so you’ll know it’s me.

 

Hawkeye: Are you you just going to match me because you want to or because you like the color purple.

 

Howlingwolf: It’s a little of both. I hope when I get there we will have the time to explore the town together.

 

Hawkeye: I’ve saved up some money for special occasion. I think this is a very special occasion.

 

Howlingwolf: You consider me visiting a special occasion?

 

Hawkeye: Yes.

 

Howlingwolf: I am honored. I’ll try and keep it simple nothing fancy.

 

Hawkeye: We can do fancy if you want.

 

Howlingwolf: How about we talk about it when I get there.

 

Hawkeye: Sounds good to me.

 

Howlingwolf: Okay then that’s the plan. I’ll see you tomorrow….oh baby, I’ve gotta go, my meeting is starting. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow.

 

[i]Howlingwolf is offline [/i]

 

Clint just looked at the last pm Briareos sent him. He had called him baby. Now he was going to wonder about that until he was able to talk to him about it. Did it mean he considered them in a relationship? Was it a slip of the tongue? For now it would be a question for Briareos to answer later when they met.

 

Clint cleaned his apartment and made sure the guest bed sheets were washed. He made the guest room look nice for Briareos. As he cleaned his mind wandered and imagined the first meeting with Briareos. He did hope this meeting went well. He knew when he cleaned he was able to calm his nervousness about the next day. Clint made sure he set the alarm on his phone to give him enough time to make it to the airport on time.

 

He’d booked his seat for first class. It felt good to feel like a normal person every once in awhile. When they arrived in Alpine County Regional Airport, he immediately looked for the young man who was wearing a purple shirt with an arrow on it. When he did find the shirt, he was surprised to see the man who it belonged to. He was definitely cute. If the man in front of him batted for the same team, he would say whoever ended up with him had caught quite a catch. Clint walked up to Briareos with smile on his face.

 

"You must be Briareos," Clint said. By his standards he was hot. He did wonder if his dream of being with him was just that or was there hope for them to be together.

 

Clint wanted him to stay and get to know him better, even if things didn't advance romantically. If there was no romantic feeling between them then he would have let go of the love he had for him. It was going to be hard, but he would do it if things didn't work out.

 

"Yes, and you must be Clint," Briareos said.

 

“Clint?” A voice asked. Clint turned around to see Natasha and Bucky standing behind him.

 

"Hey, Natasha, didn't realize Bucky got back today," Clint said.

 

"I didn't think I would see you here. What are you doing here?" Natasha asked. She looked at the young man who stood beside him. One of her eyebrows rose slightly.

 

"I am here to pick up Briareos," Clint said as he turned towards Briareos. "Briareos, meet my best friend Natasha Romanova and her boyfriend James Barnes.”

 

"So you're Briareos. Clint has told me a lot about you," Natasha smiled. Briareos’s eyes widened slightly.

 

"Natasha Romanova, as in the famous singer?" Briareos asked as he raised an eyebrow.

 

"The one and only," Natasha replied giving him a smile.

 

"I didn't know Clint knew someone famous."

 

"We were friends long before I became famous," Natasha told him.

 

"Yes we were," Clint agreed. Briareos smiled.

 

"Why don't we all go and grab something to eat for dinner and get to know each other better?" Bucky suggested. He wanted to make sure Briareos treated Clint right. If Natasha wasn't happy then he wasn't going to be happy. He had a feeling Natasha wanted Clint to be happy.

 

Briareos knew they wanted to hang out. They wanted to make sure he would treat Clint right. It didn't matter. He would crawl through broken glass to show the others how much he cared for Clint. If his friends wanted to make sure he was the right person for Clint then he would go along with whatever they suggested.

 

"It's a great idea. I have no plans set up. I was going to see what you wanted to do once you got here. I wasn't expecting to run into Natasha and Bucky," Clint said.

"Sure," Natasha said.

 

"I have to grab my luggage from baggage claim," Bucky told them. They decided to meet at Starry's. It’s a restaurant slash bar. Clint had saved some of his money for an occasion just like this. He was going to have a good time when Briareos was here. Clint didn't know exactly what was going to happen, but he knew whatever happened he would be okay in the end.

 

They had asked for a booth, but wound up with a table instead, which had a nice view of the lake. Clint and Briareos sat on one side while Bucky and Natasha sat on the other side. So far the day had gone well.

 

“So Clint told me you're interested in baseball what team are you rooting for?” Bucky asked Briareos.

 

“New York Mets. How about you?”

 

“New York Mets as well...I have a feeling we are going to get along just fine. Just out of curiousity are you here for enjoyment or for business?” Bucky asked, as he felt a kick to the sheen from Natasha. Briareos glance over at Clint before answering.

 

“A little of both actually. I am here overseeing renovation of a hotel.” Briareos admitted.

 

“Okay that’s cool. Which hotel if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

“Atlantis Arrow Hotel.”

 

Bucky let out a whistle.

 

“That’s a really nice hotel.” Natasha commented.

 

“Yes I know it is. I have worked there for five years now. The company is great. You guys should stay there some time.”

 

“I think we will.” Clint, Bucky and Natasha said in unison.

 

“Excuse me for a minute, I got to use the bathroom.” Clint said, as he got up and headed to the bathroom. Natasha looked at Bucky she raised an eyebrow at him. Bucky knew that look all too well.

 

“I forgot something in the car. I am going to run out and get it. I will be back in a moment.” Bucky said as he got up and left. This left Briareos and Natasha alone. Briareos looked at her and he wasn't sure what he could say. He really didn't know what to expect from her.

 

“Do you like him?” Natasha asked coolly. Briareos nodded his head. “If you hurt him, you’ll be answering to me, and it won’t be pretty,” Natasha promised him.

 

The look in her eyes told him she was dead serious. He swallowed and nodded his head slowly. He could tell he did not want to be on her bad side at all. They sat there in silence until Clint arrived back at the table. Clint sat back down by Briareos. Clint looked over at Natasha and gave her a look.

 

“What? I just gave him some friendly advice,” Natasha replied. Clint’s eyebrows creased together. Briareos looked at him.

 

“It’s fine. You have a good friend here. I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Briareos said as he gave Clint a smiled.

 

“Briareos, what drink do you want?” Clint asked him. They had told each other their favorite soft drink.

 

“Dr. Pepper please,” Briareos replied as Clint went to get them their drink.

 

“So how’s it going for you?” Bucky asked.

 

“Everything is going well for me,” Clint told him as his cheeks got a little warmer. “I am glad he came..”

 

“You really do care a lot for Briareos,” Bucky stated. Clint looked at him.

 

“Yes, I do,” Clint admitted, as he turned half towards their table.

 

By the time they got back to the table with the drinks the waiter had arrived with the food and was setting it on the table. Once they were done Bucky and Natasha followed them back to Clint’s apartment. They were going to take Shadow for a little while to give Briareos and Clint some time alone.

 

When they got to the apartment Shadow was waiting for them. As Briareos stepped through the door Shadow approached him very carefully. He stopped by his side and started to sniff him. After a few moments Shadow turned his attention to Natasha and Bucky, his tail wagging back and forth quickly.

 

“Well, I think we better get home,” Natasha said as she looked at Bucky.

 

“Do you have everything for Shadow at your place?” Clint asked.

 

“Yes, we do. We will talk to you later,” Natasha said. Clint and she had alway shared Shadow.

 

Natasha hooked the leash to Shadow’s collar. Natasha and Bucky said their goodbyes then left with Shadow in tow.

 

“This is a nice place you got here,” Briareos commented.

 

“Thanks. I’ll show you to your room,” Clint said as he took the small luggage to the guest bedroom. He set the luggage next to the bed. He turned around and found Briareos right next to him. He froze, not sure what to expect from him. Were they both feeling an attraction to one another or was it only in his head?

 

“So…Clint, I have to know…..do you feel the same way about me as I feel about you?” Briareos asked. Clint had just gotten his answer at that moment. He leaned forward and their lips met. It was a few seconds before Clint pulled back from the kiss.

 

“Does that answer your question?” Clint asked. Briareos nodded.

 

Being honest with Clint was what he was going to do. There was nothing he needed to hide from him. His life was good so far, and he wasn’t going to jeopardize it for any cost. He had fallen in love with Clint six months into their friendship. Of course he kept it to himself. Now it was a whole different ball game. He now had someone else to consider in his decisions, just not himself anymore.

 

He moved closer and kissed him. Clint grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him close as he could. Clint could feel Briareos brushing the side of his arm. Clint didn’t want to let go for fear this was a dream and he would soon wake up and be disappointed. He wanted things to go further - he hoped they would. They were still kissing one another as they fell back onto the bed.It was sometime before their pulled apart.

 

“I’m glad we finally got to meet.” Briareos said, as he wrapped his arm around Clint. Clint liked the way Briareos helped him with things in his life like with his homework and letting him vent after a bad day at college. He could seriously get used to this.

 

“So am I.” Clint replied.

 

“You have no idea how long I wanted to do this for,” Briareos told him with a smile on his face.

 

“I wanted to do that for a long time as well.” Clint admitted.

 

A ringtone came from the jacket on the floor. Briareos untangled himself from Clint and went and got his phone.

 

“Hello,” Briareos said. It was a few seconds. before he said anything else. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Clint asked as he sat up.

 

“There something I need to take care of at my workplace.” Briareos said, as he put his jacket on. “Is there any way I can get a ride to my work?”

 

“Yes, I can give you a ride. Do you need me to wait until it’s taken care of so we can come back here after you are done?” Clint asked.

 

“You can bring your workout clothes and swimming shorts. I have an idea I will be staying longer than I expect,” Briareos told him. “I am hoping letting you stay at the hotel and use their facility while I am working, will persuade you to wait until I am done. I hope this will be enough to entice you to stay.”

 

“Yes, I will stay. It would be nice to see where you work at.” Clint said, as they both got ready to go. Clint grabbed his workout outfit and his swimming shorts.

 

Clint drove towards Briareos’s job, and with the direction he gave it took them ten minutes to get there. Clint parked in the parking lot of Atlantis Arrow Hotel he let out a whistle. Briareos looked over at him.

 

“I never really seen the hotel up close….let alone see the inside of the hotel.” Clint confessed.

 

“Now you will.” Briareos said. They both got out of the car and headed into the hotel. Briareos handed him a card key card.

 

“Clint this will get you into the workout area, pool area, and my hotel room where I am staying at when I officially start work in a few days.”

 

Clint took the key card. Briareos turned and headed off and left Clint to do what he wanted until he was done with the issues that needed his attention right then. Briareos was sure Clint would be after his money, but he wasn’t quite ready to tell him that he owned the hotel Clint was standing in at the moment.

 

As Briareos’s figure disappeared Clint looked around in amazement. This hotel was nice. He was sure he would want to stay in this hotel if he did decided to travel. Clint smiled to himself as he headed towards the gym.

A few hours had passed and Clint was done with his workout. The next thing he was going to do was relax in the hot tub in the pool area. Clint got ready and then headed to the pool area. There wasn’t anyone in the area. Clint was glad. He headed to the hot tub, got in, and gave a sigh. He leaned back and closed his eyes; time passed by. Clint opened his eyes when the light was blocked from his view. He opened his eyes to see someone in front of him a frown appeared on his face.

 

Loki Laufeyson.

 

Clint knew if he was here then he was probably going to collect on the favor that he owed him. He told Loki he owed him a favor when he did a favor for him. This was before he knew Loki or should he say what sort of person Loki was. He didn’t want to get mixed up with Loki, but he did owe him a favor. It was good he was calling it in now instead of later.

 

“Loki.”

 

“Clint, I am just here to remind you I am going to soon collect the favor you owe me. I hope you haven’t forgotten.”

 

“No I haven’t,” Clint growled.

 

“Good. I will let you know soon when I am going to collect on my favor. Afterward we will be even,” Loki said as he turned and left.

 

Clint’s brow furrowed. He knew Loki was up to no good. Things were getting better for him, and Loki just had to come and ruin it for him. Clint pushed Loki to the back of his mind. He was going to enjoy the time he had with Briareos.

 

A little while passed and he realized he was tired. Clint got out of the hot tub and went to the locker room he took a shower and changed back into his regular clothes. He made his way to the room that Briareos had here -- he took the elevator to the top floor and swiped the card to gain access to the floor. Clint let out a whistle as the door opened to the top floor. If he was on this floor then it means Briareos had money. Money didn’t matter to him. Clint was in love with Briareos and didn’t want to be away from him.

 

Clint got to the room and went in. He went straight to the bedroom and laid down. Once his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

 

Briareos let out a yawn then looked at the clock. It had been five hours since he arrived here, which meant it was eleven at night. Clint was probably asleep by now. Maybe it was time to call it a night. It was time to spend time with Clint. Briareos stacked all the papers up. He just finished what needed to be dealt with at the moment. He was going to be back here in six days to officially start on things.

 

The grand opening for this hotel was the week after this week to make sure everything in order. Once everything was neatly stacked he got up from the desk he was working at and left the room. He headed to the hotel room he was staying at. Once he got into the room he went straight to the bedroom. He saw Clint who laid on the bed and his eyes were on him.

 

“Sorry for taking so long.”

 

“It’s okay, I was able to get a nap in. I hoped we could spend time together,” Clint said.

 

“Why don’t we stay here tonight since it’s so late?”

 

“I think that would be a great idea.” Clint said, as he got up and grabbed Briareos’s hand and led him to the bed. They both undressed and ended up in shorts. Briareos held Clint in his arms. It was a little while before Clint turned towards Briareos and kissed his neck. They both knew what was coming next.

 

“Are you sure?” Briareos asked.

 

“Yes,” Clint hoarsely replied.

 

The hours passed by as they explored each other bodies. They made love to each other several times that night. They fell asleep in each other’s arms with a smile on their faces.

 

Clint was awoken by light hitting his face. He wanted to enjoy the time he had with Briareos and he didn’t want the time to end. He knew they couldn’t stay like that forever. Briareos had a job to get back to and he had to finish his papers which were due so he could be on his way to graduate.

 

“Hey sleepyhead. I ordered breakfast for us. So whenever you decide to get out of bed we can get it unless you want to have breakfast in bed,” Briareos said as he looked at Clint.

 

“Let me get up shower and put some clothes on and we can have breakfast together,” Clint said. He made his way into the bathroom and he turned the shower and waited for the water to warm up. When it was warm he got in. It was a few minutes before arms wrapped around him. He glance over to see Briareos.

 

“I thought we could shower together,” Briareos softly said. He didn’t know if Clint was comfortable enough with him to share a shower with him or not. If not then he would get out and go and read a magazine or something. Clint turned to face him and then his kissed him on the lips.

 

“Does that answer your question?” Clint replied. Briareos smiled. It was twenty minutes later that they emerged from the bathroom.

 

“Our food is probably cold by now.”

 

A knock on the front door interrupted before Briareos could reply. Briareos went to the door and opened it. In came a bellhop with a cart of food.

 

“I let them know to deliver it now instead of earlier.”

 

“I am glad you did.” Clint said, He watched as Briareos gave the bellhop a tip.

 

“Thank you sir. Let me know if there’s anything else I can do to make your stay more enjoyable,” the bellhop said as he gave a smile then turned around and left the room. Soon they were eating their food on the balcony of their hotel room. It was a warm and sunny day out.

 

After they finished eating they headed back to Clint’s place so he could get back to writing his paper which were due at the end of the week. It gave him five days to complete his one and half paper he needed to get done. Briareos brought paperwork he could work on while Clint was working on his paper.

 

They settled on the couch. Clint had all his research and notes laid across the coffee table in front of the couch.

 

“So what do you need me to do?” Briareos asked as he watched Clint as he straightened the papers on the coffee table.

“You just being here is enough for me. If you need something to read I can get a book from the bookshelves,” Clint said as he started to get up. Briareos grabbed his hand and pulled gently to get him to sit back down. Clint sat back down and looked at him.

 

“Don’t worry about me, I brought things to work on,” Briareos admitted as his cheeks felt a bit warmer.

 

“Okay. Good, you brought your own reading material. I didn’t want to be a bad host to you,” Clint said, his cheeks warming as he spoke.

 

“Let’s get down to work,” Briareos said. Clint turned his attention to the papers he was working on. They both worked in silence, and every now and again Clint would move forward to look at something on the coffee table. The tapping of the keyboard on Clint’s laptop told Briareos that Clint was working at a good pace. Every now and again Briareos would glance over at Clint and just watch him.

 

To Briareos Clint was beautiful and he could see himself spending the rest of his life with him. He really did hope Clint felt the same way about him.

 

Somehow for Briareos he was able to focus on the documents in front of him. He had two stacks of papers to read and sign. He was able to get a quarter of them completed when Clint finished the half of the second paper he needed to finish writing.

 

Clint took a small break to grab them a snack. Briareos and Clint talked a little more about themselves. It seemed like they both liked comic books, which was a good thing. They both had comic book collection which they would show each other sometime in the future. The more they got to know one another they more they fell in love with each other. Neither of them had said those three little words.

 

“Let’s get back to work,” Clint said. He needed to stay focused and if he could knock out this last paper them he was all Briareos’s until he had to go to class the day after tomorrow. “If I can finish this paper today then I will have all the rest of today and tomorrow with you. The day after I have a class for a couple of hours, then once that’s over I am all yours until you have to go to work…….when is that if you don’t mind me asking?” Clint asked.

 

“You have me for five days then I have to move to the hotel, so I can keep an eye on everything,” Briareos told him. Clint smiled. He had Briareos to himself for the next five days. He was going to make these five days the best of his life.

 

“Good. So do you want to do for those five days?”

 

“I want to spend them with you. I was hoping you might show me more of your city. Maybe eat at your favorite restaurant,” Briareos said with a smile.

 

“Sure, but let me get this paper out of the way. Then my attention will be on you fully,” Clint said as they both settled back down and got back to work. A few hours passed by. Briareos had finished reading and he signed all the paperwork he needed. As far as he was concerned he didn’t have anything he needed to get done. He was free to spend time with Clint now.

 

“All done,” Clint said as he looked up at Briareos.

 

“Good. I am done with all my paperwork I need to do at the moment. I am all yours,”

 

It was then Clint’s stomach let out a soft growl. Clint looked up and saw it was close to dinner time.

 

“Let’s clean up here. Then we can either go out to eat or order in. Which do you prefer?” Clint asked.

 

“I saw we order in and catch a movie,” Briareos said.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Clint replied, as he gathered all his study materials, put them in a stack, then put them in a folder and placed the folder in a binder. He stood up and started to walk to the kitchen table. He passed Briareos and felt Briareos slap him on his ass. He paused for a second to see if he was going to slap his ass again, but nothing happened.

 

Clint continued to the table and put the binder on the table. Then he picked up the menus of the different restaurants which delivered and carried it over to the couch and sat down next to Briareos. He handed the menus to him.

 

“There’s so many to choose from. Do you have a favorite one you like to order from?” Briareos asked, as he watched Clint. Clint knew where he wanted to order from, but he wasn’t sure if Briareos wanted to eat from there or not.

 

“If I am in the mood for Chinese I will order from China Dynasty. If I am in the mood for pizza then Pizza Hut. If I am in the mood for burgers then I order from Derek’s Burger Shack. If I am in the mood for Tacos then I order from DelTaco. What are you in the mood for?”

 

“I think I am in the mood for a large pepperoni and sausage with extra cheese pizza,” Briareos told Clint. Clint looked at him.

 

“We’ll order one large pepperoni and sausage with extra cheese pizza and a large veggie pizza. Do you want anything to drink?”

 

“A two liter bottle of Dr. Pepper and a two liter bottle of Barq’s Root Beer,” Briareos said.

 

“Okay. I’ll make the call to place the order.” Clint did place the order and the order came twenty minutes later. The pizza place was five minutes away. Plus the owner of the pizza knew him. Clint and Briareos enjoyed eating their pizza as they watched The Trip. They cuddled while watching the movie after they ate their dinner.

 

Clint fell asleep listening to Briaeros’s heartbeat.

 

Clint woke up alone and on the couch the next morning. He wondered where Briareos was. Clint noticed a piece of paper which laid on the coffee table. He picked up the paper and saw Briareos handwriting on it.

 

Clint,

 

Didn’t want to wake you. Got a call from the office and it looks like I have to go in and take care of a few things. Not sure how long it will take. If you want to stop by please give me a call first on my cell to make sure I am still at the office. Hopefully I will get it done and be back before you wake up.

 

Briareos

 

Clint put the paper down. So it seemed like his job was unofficially starting now. Clint didn’t even know his last name. Every time he was going to ask he would get distracted. Briareos was going to be busy. He really didn’t mind because he knew they both had a life. They couldn’t live in the world of not having to worry about anything other than themselves for long.

 

Clint sighed.

 

He might as well do the light cleaning in his apartment. It was still pretty clean from when he cleaned it when he found out Briareos was coming to stay with him. Clint got up and went and took a shower first. Once he was clean and put on clean clothes he started to clean. While his was cleaning his mind drifted to Briareos. He really did hope things stayed good between them. Clint could admit he was very happy right now. Things were looking up for him.

 

The time went by fast; it was soon time for Briareos to head back home. The grand opening for Atlantis Arrow was a success. Of course Clint didn’t want to see him go, but knew he had to get back to his life. Clint watched as Briareos boarded the plane. He stayed there until Clint could no longer see the plane Briareos was in. Clint headed home and continued with his life.

 

It had been a few months since Briareos had visited. Things were okay. Clint was close to graduating. Natasha had gone on a short tour which was performing in a couple of states near Michigan. She was back and enjoying her time with Clint and Shadow. Clint had been feeling a little bit sick during those few months. Each time he was about to head to the doctor, he got better. Then a little while after he got sick again, and then when he felt like going to the doctor he felt better. Clint didn’t like to go to the doctor unless it was absolutely necessary.

 

Clint did find himself eating more of his favorite chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. He really didn’t think anything of it. He did plan on going to the doctor to get a checkup soon. He hoped Natasha would go with him.

 

“Clint, hurry up! We are going to miss your appointment if you don’t get a move on.”

“All right, I’m moving,” Clint said as he put on his shoes with a little difficulty. As soon as he had his shoes on they were out the door. It didn’t take a long time for them to get to the doctor’s office.

 

It was a few minutes before both Clint and Natasha’s names were called. They followed the nurse into the back. The nurse took their vitals and asked a few questions. Then she showed both of them to one of the rooms. Before she left she gave both of them a cup to pee in. She told them to fill out the information on the cup, then put the cup in the box to be picked up.

 

Natasha let Clint go first. It didn’t take long for Clint to get back to the room. Natasha then took her cup and went to the bathroom and got her sample after filling out the information necessary. She did as the nurse instructed. Then she headed back to the room. Natasha sat down in the chair next to the door. She looked over at Clint who sat on the bed.

 

“So how are you feeling?” Natasha asked.

 

“I am doing okay. I am feeling a little nauseous at the moment. I’m glad you are here with me.”

 

“I’m glad as well,” Natasha said as she gave Clint a smile. She had a feeling exactly what was going on with her, but she didn’t know what was going on with Clint and she was starting to get worried. He had been sick as long as she had. It would be bad if anything was wrong with Clint that she couldn’t help with. Clint was her best friend and was like an older brother to her.

 

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. They were both wondering when the doctor was going to get there and tell them what was going on. Clint left to use the bathroom again. Natasha had a feeling that going to the bathroom a lot might be one of the problems.

 

Once they figured out the problem then they could deal with it together. Clint had just returned from the bathroom and gotten settled when the door open and a man came in. He wore glasses which made him look a bit younger. He wore a lab coat that on the left side had the hospital logo and on the right side was stitched in red Dr. Banner.

 

“Hello. I am Doctor Bruce Banner. I have the test results for the urine test both of you guys took,” Bruce told them.

 

“So what’s the result?” Natasha asked. Bruce looked at them.

 

“Congratulations you’re both pregnant,” Bruce told them. Bruce was the director of genetic medicine and reproductive endocrinology and would be handling Clint’s case. It took Clint a minute before he realized what Bruce had told them.

 

“Hold on. You said both of us were pregnant,” Natasha said. The word both was a surprise to her.

 

“Are you saying Clint is also pregnant as well?”

 

“Yes he is. It’s why I was sent in to deliver the news,” Bruce told them. Bruce moved over the counter and put the folder onto the countertop. He looked over Clint’s file. Then he looked over at Clint. “I am going to be your doctor for the duration of your pregnancy.”

 

“So me feeling nauseous and not feeling well are symptoms of being pregnant?”

 

“Yes. Are there any other symptom I should know about?”

 

“No. I have been eating a lot of cookie dough ice cream lately, though,” Clint told him.

 

“Guess the baby is craving Cookie dough ice cream.”

“I guess,” Clint replied. This was all new for him. He was pregnant. There was a life growing inside of him. A life which was created by Briareos and himself. Clint smiled.

 

This was good in a way. The thing he was worried was about how Briareos was going to take the news. He wasn’t sure exactly how he was going to tell Briareos that he was pregnant.

 

“How am I going to tell Briareos I am pregnant with his child?” Clint asked out loud. He leaned back on the table until he was laying down. “I don’t even know if he wanted kids. What am I going to do if he doesn’t want kids?”

 

Natasha watched him. She knew Clint was going to go crazy if she didn’t help out. She didn’t want him to get stressed over this. It wasn’t good for the baby.

 

“Clint calm down. Stressing about this isn’t good for the baby,” Natasha said as she watched Clint stop for a second and then let out a breath. It was a second before he sat up. He looked at Natasha.

 

“You’re right. I shouldn’t worry about that at the moment. The baby is my top priority now,” Clint assured them.

 

“Good. I will outline and discuss what we are going to do. If you have any questions or concerns I will be able to answer them now,” Bruce told them.

 

Clint looked at Bruce. He might as well ask now instead of having to wonder about the question until he got the courage to ask it later.

 

“Clint do you have a question?” Bruce asked as he saw the look on Clint’s face.

 

“Yes, I do. I am wondering how am I pregnant?” Clint asked curiously. Bruce let his glasses hang from the chain that held them by the sides rest on his chest.

 

“Well, you have female organs. Which developed as you grew up. So this means you will go through pregnancy and you will be able to give birth like a woman can,” Bruce told him then he straightened up. He was sure that they both were wondering what was going on. “Your body has made room for the female organ, but it decided to go with being a male instead of letting your body stress over having both a penis and vagina.”

 

“So I take it, it would explain the extra hole I have then?” Clint asked.

 

“Yes, actually the extra hole is where the baby will come out.” Bruce told them. Clint eyes widen a bit. This was a lot of news it’s going to take a long while before he digest all the information he received.

 

Natasha got up and went to Clint’s side. She sat next to him. Bruce then went into exactly what was going to be happening with him. He went into detail with the procedure and what to expect when he was pregnant.

 

Clint knew that things were definitely going to be different from now on. He had the wellbeing of someone else in his hands. Bruce wanted him to come back to get an ultrasound in a couple of days. Clint made an appointment to do that the day after tomorrow. Natasha made an appointment as well. Bruce had agreed to be her doctor as well since he was already handling Clint’s pregnancy. Natasha was grateful. Things were going well for both Clint and Natasha.

 

This meeting was just to get to know them and let him know what was going on. At the next meeting, he was going to make sure the baby was doing well. Bruce hoped there weren’t going to be any complication with Clint’s pregnancy. If there were any complications then they would handle it.

 

At the moment Briareos was overseas overseeing one of the hotels there. The time difference was sometimes a pain in the neck, but Clint didn’t care if Briareos’s phone call came early morning or late at night. He was glad he got to hear Briareos’s voice when he did call.

 

When Natasha and Clint got back to Natasha’s place Bucky was there with company. Natasha went and sat by Bucky on the couch. Clint sat down next to them. On the other couch sat Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter. Clint did notice the diamond ring on Peggy’s ring finger. Clint thought about Briareos when he saw that. He wanted all that with Briareos.

 

“Congratulations,” Clint said to Steve and Peggy. They both looked at him.

 

“Thank you. Bucky told me Natasha went to get check out at the hospital. Is she okay?” Steve asked with concern in his voice.

 

“Yes, I am fine. I just got some good news. We both got some unexpected news as well,” Natasha said as she looked over at Clint to see how he was reacting to the news that she was deciding whether or not to tell. The unexpected news wasn’t hers to tell and she wasn’t going to tell anyone unless she got Clint’s approval to say it. Clint look over at Natasha and gave her a slight nod.

 

“So what’s the news?” Peggy asked. She wanted to know the good news as well as the unexpected news.

 

“Well, I found out I am pregnant,” Natasha said, as she looked at Bucky to see what his reaction to the news would be. Bucky was smiling. He pulled Natasha closer to him and gave her a kiss. Then he let her go.

 

“That’s great news. I plan on being there for all the appointments,” Bucky told her. Natasha smiled. Steve and Peggy congratulated them as well. Clint didn’t mind if they forgot about the unexpected news. This was Natasha and Bucky’s happy day. He really didn’t want to rain in on their celebration. Everything settled down.

 

“So what’s the unexpected news?” Bucky asked. He hoped there wasn’t anything wrong with Natasha. All eyes were on her except for Clint’s.

 

“Clint do you want to do the honor.” Natasha said. It was silent for a few moments. Clint’s eyes were on his lap. He didn’t know how they would take the news. Natasha was okay with it, but he wasn’t sure about Bucky, Steve, or Peggy. He didn’t want anyone to take out their anger on him.

“I am pregnant,” Clint whispered.

 

He knew there were people in the world who thought this should never happen, that women were the only ones who should carry another life inside them. Clint wasn’t against the idea of men giving birth. He just hoped Bucky, Steve and Peggy weren’t counted among those who thought differently.

 

“Wow, that is unexpected news! How are you handling it?” Peggy asked. Clint looked up at her, glad she was okay with it. It made him feel a less nervous than he was.

 

“I am doing okay. I am not sure how Briareos is going to take the news,” Clint said.

 

“So do you know how far along you are?” Steve asked.

 

“I am about five months along.”

 

“I am four months pregnant,” Natasha told them, as she moved closer to Bucky.

 

“So, Steve, when’s the big day?”

 

Steve turned his attention to Peggy for a second before answering.

 

“We are going to have a winter wedding,” Steve said. Peggy nodded her head in agreement. Steve and Peggy visited for another half an hour before they left. Peggy made sure to give them all an invitation to their wedding before they left.

 

It was a couple of days after his doctor’s appointment, he just got off the phone with Briareos. Their talk was a nice one. Their relationship was going well, and Clint wanted to deliver the news that they were going to be parents in person. This sort of news wasn’t something you told someone over the phone. He felt like their relationship was growing in a good way.

 

Clint really didn’t feel like going out that day. If he did it would probably be to get something to eat. He had just gotten out of the shower when the phone rang. The caller ID displayed the number and it was a number he didn’t recognize. He picked it up.

 

“I am calling in my favor now,” a voice said. Clint recognized the voice. It was Loki. He didn’t want to deal with this right now, but if he didn’t then he would still have the favor looming over his head and that was something he really didn’t have the time for. His child came first. So the faster he got the favor done the faster he got rid of Loki.

 

“What is this favor?”

 

“You have to be my boyfriend for the evening. You have to do everything I ask of you, no questions asked,” Loki told him.

 

“Fine. Where are we meeting?” Clint asked annoyed. His fist clenched and the unclenched He counted to ten in his head.

 

“Geppetto’s at six o’clock. Make sure you wear something formal,” Loki said and hung up. Clint looked down at his protruding belly. How could he fit into something formal while he was pregnant? Clint went to get ready. He hoped this evening went by fast. He wanted to spend as little time as he could with Loki.

 

When six o’clock hit he was outside Geppetto’s. Clint wore a suit that was tight on him. It showed off his baby bump. Clint laid a hand on his stomach. He really wished Briareos was there with him at that very moment. He missed him. Clint waited for Loki to arrive so this night could get started. He didn’t have to wait for long. He heard Loki’s voice with two other voices behind him. He turned around and put on a fake smile for Loki.

 

“Hey, I have been waiting to see you all day. Why didn’t you return my call?” Clint asked Loki. He wanted to see how Loki dealt with something unexpected. Not returning a phone called he never made was the best he could come up with on short notice. Loki messed with him, so he returned the favor.

 

“Dear, you needn't worry. We are meeting right now. How are you feeling?” Loki asked as he realized he was going to alter his plan just a bit.

 

“I’m fine.”

“Let’s go get our table,” Loki said as he and the other two headed into the restaurant. Clint followed behind them. He would never be with someone like Loki due to the fact he didn’t know how to treat a person with the respect they deserved.

 

The hostess sat them in the booth in the back. Clint would have preferred a window seat, but he said nothing. He knew if Loki tried anything then he was going to fake stomach pains to end their “date”.

 

As the night wore on, Loki’s attention was on the two who joined them.

 

“Clint, dear, let’s have a kiss,” Loki said as he moved closer to him. Loki’s mouth was next to his ear so the others wouldn’t hear. “You’d better kiss me like you mean it, because if you don’t then you will still owe me a favor.”

 

Clint cringed inwardly. To owe Loki a favor was more trouble than it was worth, so he had to put his mind somewhere else when he was kissing Loki. He knew exactly where his mind was going to go.

 

Clint’s lips met with Loki’s. He put all the passion he could muster behind the kiss, imagining that it was Briareos he was kissing. Clint could feel Loki’s hand move towards Clint’s ass. Clint broke off the kiss. Unbeknownst to Clint there was a man who had a phone pointed his direction and the phone was recording all that was going on. Once the action was over the man who was hired by Loki left the restaurant without anyone paying much attention to him.

 

“If I didn’t know any better I would say you two were married.”

 

“We’re not,” Clint told him. If Loki proposed to him, then the situation would go from bad to worse.

 

“This doesn’t mean it won’t happen,” Loki said as he looked at Clint. It was then Clint decided he was done with this “date”. Clint’s hand went to his stomach.

 

“Is anything wrong?” one of the men asked.

 

“Just a bit of stomach pains. I just need to go home and rest,” Clint said.

 

“Go ahead. The business we need to discuss doesn’t involve you,” the other man said. Loki looked at his soon to be business partners. There was a smile on his face.

 

“Go ahead home. I will call you later,” Loki said, not bothering to look at Clint.

 

“Okay,” Clint said. He caught a cab back to his apartment. He got inside, undressed, and went to bed. The day had tired him out.

 

Two weeks had passed by and Clint hadn’t heard anything from Briareos. He had called him numerous times, but each time he either got his voicemail or he got Briareos saying he had to go and he would call him back. Clint hadn’t had the chance to tell Briareos the news he was having his children. Bruce had informed Clint he was going to have twins. Natasha was also having twins as well. Both of them were going to have their hands full.

 

Bucky had his hand full with going to the store in the middle of the night for Natasha and Clint’s cravings. Bucky wanted to help Clint out so Clint let them stay in the guest room at his apartment for as long as they needed. Clint still went to college and did his schoolwork - he didn’t want to lose his scholarship. Luckily his job was one where he could work from home. He was dealing with the pregnancy pretty well. He went to his appointments with Bruce. They actually had become friends. Bruce let him know he was having a boy and a girl. Clint was happy for the news. Natasha was also having a boy and girl as well.

 

Clint did send emails to Briareos about the pregnancy and its progress. Since it seemed like Briareos didn’t want to see him and he couldn’t talk to him on the phone this was the next step he could think of to let Briareos know they were going to be parents. He also sent email asking what’s going on with him and why wasn’t he talking to him. Clint got no reply to any of the e-mail. When he checked if the messages had been sent, he found out none of them had been opened. With no sign of Briareos reading his e-mail Clint tried to figure out what he did wrong for him to have Briareos upset with him. He couldn’t think of anything at all.

 

As time went by Clint’s stomach grew. Of course there were people who stayed away from him. There were others who were nice to him and helped him as much as possible. Most people left him alone. Clint was glad for those who stayed away from him. He didn’t need the added stress from people who didn’t know him at all. The only stress he had right now was Briareos. He needed Briareos now and he didn’t have him. Clint wanted to figure out why Briareos was acting the way he was. There had to be a reason and he hoped he would figure out what that reason was sooner rather than later.

 

Things were progressing well with Clint’s pregnancy. Bruce needed information from Clint and he was able to get the information he needed and things were progressing at a very good pace. Bruce was a bit worried about Clint’s stress level. If didn’t decrease then Clint could endanger the babies. Clint was told this news and he knew that he had to stop worrying about Briareos at this time. His children were his main priority at the moment not his happiness. Bruce gave him some exercises he could use to reduce stress. Clint used the exercise every chance he could.

 

Natasha did end up going on tour once again. Of course Bucky went with her. Clint dealt with being alone. He knew he would have to deal with it sooner or later. While they were gone Clint did spend some nights leaving Briareos messages on his answering machine which didn’t get any answers.

 

Clint knew graduation was getting closer. The time was growing nearer for his children to be born. Natasha was back in town after going on tour for two months. Both Natasha and Clint were seven months pregnant. They had two more months to go.

 

Graduation was here. Clint had gotten his Master’s degree in English. He was glad for what he wanted to do, and it was going to have a degree in the area. The graduation ceremony was on a Saturday. Of course Natasha and Bucky were going to be there. They were going to record the ceremony for others who could not make it to watch. The ceremony went well and Bucky recorded it. When it was Clint’s turn to get his diploma Bucky let out a loud whistle. Natasha smiled as he walked across the stage. Shadow was there also. The ceremony soon ended and Clint met the others when it was over.

 

“I am so proud of you. I hoped you don’t mind Steve and Peggy coming along,” Natasha said as she looked over at Clint.

 

“Not at all,” Clint said as he put a hand on his stomach.

 

“Are you okay?” Peggy asked.

 

“Can I get a ride over to Doctor Banner’s office please? I am not feeling too well and I think something is wrong,” Clint’s worried voice said. As soon as the other heard this they moved as quickly as they could to get him to Banner’s office.

 

As soon as Clint was in the door Bruce was by his side. It didn’t take them long to find out what was going on with Clint. It turned out that his condition would have him on bed rest for the rest of his time being pregnant. Clint knew it was best if he did what the doctor said. Of course it didn’t mean he had to like it.

 

“Clint, don’t worry. We will help you out as much as we can,” Natasha told him. Clint gave the group a smile. As soon as they were done at the doctor’s office they headed back to Clint’s apartment. Steve and Peggy went as well to help out.

 

It wasn’t long until they got Clint situated. Bucky volunteered to be there to help Clint out until the baby came. Natasha and Bucky stayed in Clint’s guest room. As the time went by Natasha could tell Clint wasn’t happy. In the time he had been on bed rest there wasn’t one mention of Briareos. Natasha couldn’t stand to see her best friend not be happy so she was going to change that.

 

“Clint, have you heard from Briareos?” Natasha asked as she watched how in the next few seconds Clint’s eyes filled with tears and then they ran down his face. Natasha moved over to Clint’s side and rubbed his back. “Tell me what happened.”

 

It was then the whole story spilled out. How Loki helped him out and owed him a favor and then the story of how Loki used him to get what he wanted and treated him like he wasn’t worth his time on their supposed date. Clint got quiet after a while and it was then she realized Clint had cried himself to sleep. Natasha called Pepper Potts who worked for Atlantis Arrow Hotel as Briareos’s secretary.

 

“Atlantis Arrow Hotel, this is Pepper Potts. How may I help you?” Pepper asked.

 

“Pepper, it’s Natasha. I need to know where Briareos is. I needed to talk to him. There is something I need to clear up,” Natasha told her in a low and dangerous voice. Pepper could tell whoever had gotten Natasha in the mood she was in now was going to be in a world of hurt when she found them. Pepper turned to her computer screen and looked at her boss’s schedule.

 

“He’s staying at the Atlantis Arrow Hotel in Baumount, Michigan.”

 

“Thank you,” Natasha said, as she hung up the phone. Now it was time to find Loki. If she remember correctly since it was Saturday he would be at Riviera Scarlett Casino. She was going to collect Loki and then she was going to head straight to the hotel and go talk to Briareos and get this whole mess straightened out.

 

Bucky came to the door to see what was going on. He found a very pissed off Natasha. Whatever Clint had told her, it had gotten her to be the way she was. Bucky knew whoever she was pissed off at probably deserved it. When it came to Clint, Natasha was very protective of him. There wasn’t anything they wouldn’t do for one another.

 

“I’ll be back. I have some business to take care of,” Natasha said to Bucky.

 

“Okay,” Bucky said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he watched Natasha grab the car keys and head out the door of Clint’s apartment. She made sure the door quietly shut as not to wake Clint from his nap. Natasha got into her car and drove to the Riviera Scarlett Hotel.

 

Once she got there she parked the car and headed inside to find Loki. Once she got into the main area, she scanned the area to see if she could find Loki. She found him at the bar. Natasha made her way over to where he was sitting. There was fire in her eyes. Everyone’s eyes were on her now. Loki on the other hand didn’t seem interested in what others were interested in at the moment.

 

“I feel sorry for the poor sap who pissed off Natasha Romanova,” the man who sat next to Loki said. He sat the opposite direction of the bar. The man watched Natasha as she headed in his direction. Loki heard what the man said and he thought nothing of it. He didn’t know her, so there was no way she was there for him. A second later pain shot through his body.

 

“Let me go, bitch,” Loki yelled. He was hoisted to his feet and was pulled out of the casino by his ear. Natasha said nothing to him. Everyone moved out of her way. No one even made a move to help him out. Loki had to think why she was pissed at him. He couldn’t think of any reason why she would be pissed at him.

 

He saw she was pregnant and then it hit him. Natasha Romanova was a friend of Clint Barton’s. He knew he was in trouble now. Loki was thinking of ways to wiggle his way out of the mess he was in. So far there wasn’t anything he could think of. He knew he would think of something soon. Once they got to the car Natasha opened the door and let go of his ear.

 

“Get in,” Natasha sharply said. Loki looked at her and thought it might be in his best interest to do as she said. He got in the car and buckled up without a word. Natasha got in on the driver’s side and started to drive.

 

Loki didn’t want to know what was in store for him. Next time he would make sure if there were any women his target knew. He would research them well before going after his target. If he had done the research for Clint then he wouldn't be in this mess right now. Loki watched as the scenery passed by. He knew they were heading to the Atlantis Arrow Hotel. He had a feeling exactly what was going to happen now. Once she parked they got out of the car and headed into the hotel. They stopped at the front desk.

 

“I have an appointment with Mr. Tanner,” Natasha said as the young woman behind the counter looked at her computer screen.

 

“Yes, he’s expecting you. Go through the door,” the young woman said as she pointed off to the side where a door was located. “Straight down the hall and his office is the fifth door on your right.”

 

Natasha with Loki in tow headed for Briareos’s office. When they got to the door it was closed. Natasha knocked.

 

“Come in,” a tired voice said. Natasha opened the door and they walked into the office. Natasha gave Loki a look which told him he better sit down before she decided to hurt him. Loki took a seat without saying a word. Natasha took the seat next to him.

 

The man in front of them was a man who looked like he hadn’t gotten a decent night of rest for a few weeks. The bags under his eyes told them that.

 

“Miss Romanova, it’s nice to see you again.”

 

“Do you remember the warning I gave you the first time we met?” Natasha sharply asked. Briareos took a few moments to remember exactly what her words were. He had no idea why she was in her office with the man Clint was with now.

 

“Yes, I do. I take it this is about Clint. Your exact words were “If you hurt him, you’ll be answering to me, and it won’t be pretty.” Briareos said, as he rubbed his hand over his face. “I guess you’re here to make me pay for something I haven’t done.”

 

“Are you kidding me? You don’t think you’re not hurting Clint at all. I can tell you you’re wrong. Not talking to him, not replying to his voice mail, texts or emails, those are hurting him. He’s been dealing with a lot. He needs you there especially in the condition he’s in now,” Natasha told him. She gave Loki a look which made him shiver in his seat. He wasn’t about to say anything for fear she would hurt him.

 

“Well after the video clip I saw how can I not think Clint doesn’t want me anymore?” Briareos challenged.

 

“Simple question for you. If someone doesn’t want you or want to deal with you would they keep calling and trying to get in contact with you?” Natasha asked quietly. Briareos looked at her and he thought for a moment. Then he shook his head no. “How many times has Clint called you, texted, and emailed you?”

 

“No they wouldn’t,” Briareos started and then he let out a sigh. He was so tired right now, but he had his business to run. “Forty-Seven calls, thirty texts, and fifteen emails.”

 

Briareos said the last sentence automatically. He didn’t need to think about it. Clint was really all he wanted. Since it seemed like he couldn’t have him, he threw himself into work. Things had been running more smoothly since all his attention was now on the company.

 

“So you do still care for Clint?” Natasha asked as she watched him. Briareos didn’t look to be in good shape either. This misunderstanding was making them both a mess and it was Loki’s fault.

 

“I never stopped caring for Clint,” Briareos assured her. He did wonder what was really going on right now. Somehow she had gotten an appointment with him when his calendar had no appointments for today. He was going to have to ask Pepper about that when he saw her next.

 

“Video? What video did you see?” Natasha asked as it suddenly dawned on her why Briareos had been ignoring Clint all this time. She knew Loki had a hand in Clint and Briareos being miserable.

 

Briareos brought up the clip and he turned the computer screen so both Natasha and Loki could see it. He pushed the play button. They watched the clip. The image was clear and the sound was clear as well. Whatever phone this was recorded on, it was a good one. At the end of the clip Natasha looked over at Loki.

 

“Explain or I will kick your ass from here to Timbuktu,” Natasha threatened. Loki knew she could do it even if she was pregnant. Loki knew better than to make Natasha even more upset than she already was. Loki looked at Briareos.

 

“I wanted to have Clint all to myself, so back when he needed help I assisted him. He said he owed me a favor. It was that night I picked to call in the favor.” Loki looked down at his lap for a moment then he looked back up at Briareos and continued his story.

 

“I knew he was dating someone. I thought if I sent you the clip and you ignored him, then he would coming running to me when you stopped showing interest in him. I was wrong. I’ve been waiting for his call but I haven’t gotten it yet. I was going to check up on him tomorrow if I didn’t hear anything from him by then. If I knew he had her,” Loki started and pointed a thumb towards Natasha. “in his corner, I wouldn’t have went after him.”

 

“What you did was a very mean thing to do, Loki. Since I now know how you treat others I am going to have to let you go,” Briareos said. He turned the computer screen towards him and pulled up Loki’s records. He saw the picture which did not have Loki’s real face on file. Someone had made a mistake and he was going to find out how the mistake was made and correct it. This meant an employee who was doing a good job was being treated wrongly due to the fact that the faces on the files were mixed up. This error was going to be fixed soon.

 

“Sir, you can’t just fire me without just cause. My file has been nothing but perfect,” Loki said as he smiled. Briareos took a minute to find the other employee whose file was switched and he switched it back. Nathan Smith was going to be compensated for what Loki had done with switching their files.

 

“Yes, I can. It says here just yesterday you were fifteen minutes late to work and you have an extended lunch break. I will not tolerate someone who lies and cheats others. That is why I am firing you.”

 

“You can’t fire me. I will go over your head. Mark my words, I will still have this job while you will be out on your ass with no job at all,” Loki promised. Natasha was about to grab his ear again.

 

“Before you make promises you can’t keep you might want to do your research on the company you are working for,” Briareos said.

 

“You can’t say anything or do anything to me. I have done my research,” Loki told him.

 

“If you did do your research then you would realize who I am,” Briareos said. Loki had done research. As far as he knew Briareos was an accountant, so he could not do anything to hurt him. Loki straightened up in his chair. “If you did a deeper search then you would find out I am the owner of all the Atlantis Arrow Hotels. If you want proof then browse the articles I have posted in this office if you don’t believe me.”

 

Loki and Natasha’s eyes widen a bit. Loki scooted his chair back stood up and did exactly that. As he moved around and read the articles the color drained from his face. This wasn’t good for him. This was a major setback from what he wanted. He was going to get even with Clint Barton for destroying his life. Loki’s face turned red as blood, then he stormed out of the office without a word.

 

Natasha on the other hand just looked at Briareos. This was quite a surprise for her to hear. She was sure it would be a surprise for Clint to hear as well. Right now her main priority was to get Clint and Briareos together. They needed one another; apart they were miserable. Together they were happy. They being happy was what Natasha was going for right now.

 

“Clint’s going to be happy to see you.” Natasha said to Briareos. He just smiled at her. He gathered his things and followed her to her car. They got in and Natasha drove back to Clint’s apartment. They entered to find Bucky sitting on the couch as he watched the baseball game.

 

“Hey. He’s still asleep,” Bucky told Natasha. Briareos brows furrowed. Why was Clint asleep midafternoon. “I take it by the expression on his face he didn’t read any of the texts or email, or listen to the message Clint sent him.”

 

Natasha shook her head.

 

“I am going to see Clint,” Briareos said as he headed back to Clint’s bedroom. The door was cracked open. Briareos pushed the door so it could open wider. His eyes rested on Clint’s form. Immediately he noticed Clint’s protruding stomach. Clint was pregnant. Briareos’s mouth hung open. He didn’t know what to say or what to think at that moment. Natasha came up beside him. She took her index finger and put it under Briareos’s chin and closed his mouth for him.

 

“If you read the email he sent you then you would know how things have been for him,” Natasha told him.

 

“So do you have a laptop I can use so I can access the e-mail he sent me?” Briareos asked. Before he went in he wanted to read all the e-mails, listen to all the messages, and read all the texts Clint had sent him. He needed to catch up and be ready for what was coming.

 

Natasha nodded her head and they went back to the living room. Briareos went to the kitchen table and sat down. Natasha handed him her laptop. Briareos logged into his email and read all the email Clint sent him. Then he read all the texts and after that he listened to all of his message Clint sent him. By the time he was finished he had tears in his eyes. Bucky looked over and watched him.

 

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked. Briareos looked up at him after wiping the tears from his face.

 

“Yes, I am fine. I just didn’t know how much I messed up. I do hope he will forgive me when we end up talking,” Briareos said.

 

“Don’t worry, he will. You two belong together, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise,” Bucky said. Briareos gave him a smile. A noise came from Clint’s room.

 

“He’s having another nightmare again. I’ll go calm him down,” Natasha said.

 

“Let me,” Briareos said. He got up and headed to Clint’s room. Clint was tossing and turning. It wasn’t too bad at the moment.

 

He went to Clint’s side and just rubbed his back when he was lying on his side. It took a few minutes until Clint stopped the tossing and turning. Briareos took off his shoes and then got into bed with Clint. His back was against the wall. Clint wrapped his arms around his leg.

 

“Briareos, please don’t leave me, I love you,” Clint mumbled. Briareos looked down at Clint’s sleeping form and smiled. Things were looking up for him now. He wasn’t going to leave Clint's side unless it was absolutely necessary. Briareos didn’t realize how tired he was until he woke up with Clint watching him. He wasn’t sure what he should say. He wanted to apologize to Clint.

 

“Hey,” Clint said, as he waited for Briareos’s response.

 

“Hey, I am sorry for being such a jerk to you. It took Natasha coming to my office and knocking some sense into me for me to realize I was hurting you. A video was sent to me and I blew it out of proportion. I should have come to you and asked what was going on before jumping to conclusions.”

 

Clint wasn’t sure what to say. The only thing he could think of was the date which he and Loki had. Of course he should have expected Loki to do something like that. Clint frowned.

 

“Don’t worry. Natasha brought Loki and he straightened the problem out for me. You won’t have to worry about seeing him again,” Briareos said. He did miss Clint a lot and he planned on making up for it.

 

“I read all the email and texts you’ve sent me. I also listened to all the messages you left. I am a little shocked this happened,” Briareos admitted.

 

“I was the same way when the doctor told me I was pregnant. I didn’t believed it at first, but after I thought about it, it was all that made sense for what I have been feeling those few months back when I was sick.”

 

“If I knew you were pregnant I would have been at your side from the beginning,” Briareos assured him. Clint gave him a smile. He was glad Briareos was there with him now. All the stuff that happened before seemed to melt away.

 

“Thank you. I am just glad you are here with me now. It would be nice if I wasn’t on bed rest until I have the baby,” Clint grumpily said. It wasn’t fun being on bed rest, but he wanted their children to grow up to be healthy so it was bed rest for him for the next couple of months.

 

“I am going to let Bucky and Natasha head home. I am sure they want to spent time alone and with their kids,” Briareos said, as he went out to talk to Bucky and Natasha. It was a few minutes before he got back.

 

The next two months were good. Of course Clint did have a mood swing every once in awhile. There were times Briareos ended up sleeping on the couch. Briareos worked from Clint’s apartment.

 

“Briareos,we’ve been together for a while. I just realized I don’t even know what your last name is,” Clint said. He was sure he probably heard the last name but it never registered. For him Briareos’s last name wasn’t what was important. Spending time with him was what was important to Clint at the time.

 

“It’s Tanner. I don’t know yours,” Briareos answered. He was sure Clint was going to find out sooner or later. He was surprised Natasha hadn’t told Clint what she found out at the office the day she visited him and gave him a piece of her mind.

 

He wasn’t sure how Clint was going to act when he found out the truth about him. That he was a billionaire. He hope it would be a good reaction and not a bad one. They were set for life. Briareos was able to give Clint anything he wanted, but Clint didn’t ask for many things. Briareos realized that was how Clint was. He didn’t mind that at all.

 

“It’s Barton,” Clint replied.

 

One day Briareos and Clint were watching TV when Briareos felt his side of his pants were wet. Briareos looked down at Clint.

 

“Clint, are you okay?” Briareos asked him. He was prepared for anything to happen. He couldn’t wait for his children to be born. Clint looked back at him.

 

“Yes, I am fine, why do you ask?” Clint asked him.

 

“The side of my pants are wet. Either you’ve accidentally wet yourself or your water broke." Briareos told him. The blankets were pulled back and Clint’s jeans were wet. Clint had ignored the feeling of the water trickling down his leg. He was focus on spending time with Briareos.

 

“I think we better head to the hospital. I want to make sure our kids are okay,” Briareos worried voice said.

 

“Okay,” Clint said, as they both started to get ready to go to the hospital. When everything was gathered they headed to the hospital. When they arrived there it wasn’t that crowded. Doctor Banner was called in.

 

Clint’s cellphone rang. He looked to see who it was. It was Natasha. He picked up.

 

“What’s going on?” Clint asked her.

 

“Just letting you know Bucky and I are on the way to the hospital. My water broke about an hour ago,” Natasha told him.

 

“Briareos and I are already at the hospital as well. My water broke too.” Clint told her.

 

“I guess I will see you there. Steve, Peggy, Pepper and Tony are going to meet us there.”

 

“See you when you get here,” Clint said as they both hung the phone up.

 

“Is everything okay?” Briareos asked.

 

“Yes. Natasha and Bucky are on their way here. Natasha is in labor. Steve and Peggy are on their way here as well.”

 

It wasn’t long before Clint was set up in his own room in the maternity ward. Of course while he was there he was going to be eating three meals a day until his babies were born. He didn’t know when he was going to give birth, but he knew it was going to be painful. Bucky showed up to visit Clint.

 

“Hey Clint how are you doing?” a voice asked from the doorway. Clint looked up from Briareos to the doorway. He saw Bucky along with Steve, Peggy, Pepper and Tony who entered the room.

 

“I am doing fine. How’s Natasha?”

 

“She’s fine. Natasha is in the next room resting. She wanted me to check on you.” Bucky told him, as he moved closer to Clint’s side. Bucky looked like he was the happiest man in the world. Clint liked to see his friend in a good mood. It would be a little while before he was going to give birth to his children. He knew it could be a long wait before the children came. As long as Briareos was by his side he could wait as long as was necessary for them to be born.

 

He did know Briareos was going to have to go back to work soon. When it did happen he was going to deal with him not being there. Of course Natasha and Bucky were there which brought some comfort to him. Natasha was his best friend and Bucky was a really good friend to him. It was great they all had met. He didn’t know where he would be if they never had met. Clint just watched everyone in the room.

 

Clint awoke to the urge to push, it was then he realized his children were going to make their presence into the world known. The doctors and nurses were at his side. Briareos was by his side. What seemed like a long time was only a few minutes. Clint had given birth to his son. It was five minutes later that he gave birth to his daughter. Clint was exhausted after the ordeal. Of course Bucky stopped by to check on them and let them know Natasha had also given birth to her children as well. Both Natasha and Clint fell asleep about half an hour after giving birth.

 

It was a little while until Clint and Briareos got into the swing of things. Months had passed by Clint was okay. Bruce wanted to keep an eye on him just in case anything unexpected happen to him. Luckily nothing did happen to him. Briareos was glad he had Clint and his children in his life. Soon it was time for Steve and Peggy’s wedding.

 

It took a little while to get their children ready for the wedding. They didn’t want to leave them with a sitter, so they decided to take them with them. Of course they would be in the back just in case they ended up crying or making too much noise and had to step out. They really hoped they didn’t have to step out. They wanted to be there for their friends. Once Clint and Briareos got their kids ready they were out the door and headed to the church. Clint knew Natasha and Bucky were going to bring their children as well. They knew they weren’t going to be able to stay the full time due to the fact that they needed to get their kids to bed.

 

When they got to the church they were shown to seats at the back. Clint saw Bucky and Natasha who sat with their children.

 

“Hey.” Clint said. Natasha and Bucky looked up. Bucky gave them a nod and turned his attention back to Rydian who was against his chest. Natasha on the other hand got up and gave a hug to both Briareos and Clint.

 

“Glad you two could make it. This is so exciting to see Steve and Peggy finally get married. How are you guys doing?” Natasha asked.

 

“It’s great. We are doing fine. Briareos has been a real trooper. He has help me a great deal. I am glad we have a life together.” Clint said. Natasha gave him a smile. Soon the church filled up with family and friends who knew both the bride and groom.

 

It wasn’t long before the Wedding March played. Everyone looked to the back of the church as the bride walked towards the altar. Steve waiting for his bride with a smile on his face. Once Peggy reached Steve the ceremony started.

 

At the reception Steve and Peggy told Clint, Briareos, Bucky, Natasha, Tony and Pepper they were going to have a baby soon. Everyone congratulated them. Soon it was time for the couple to leave, but not before Steve threw the garter and Peggy threw her bouquet. Briareos caught the garter and Natasha caught the bouquet.

 

Everyone watched as Steve and Peggy took off in the car to head off on to their honeymoon. Clint stood next to Briareos, and they watched as the car drive away. He smiled as he held on to the stroller with his children in it. His life was good. He was with the man he loved and they had their children. He hoped their lives would stay good for a while.


End file.
